Illness
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Never forget the past, where all your answers lie. A new place for battles, twin sisters, love? Who really is Kaze, Aze? ArmeXSecret I wont tell you! Sorry I am not good at summaries!Just read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Illness**

**Chapter 1- Secret**

_I do not belong in the light, I was always in the shadows. When I play with some children at the park with hide and seek, they always forget to find me. When I grew up, everything was still the same, they don't notice me in school. Not only in school but also in the restaurants, field trips and other occasions. My parents also abandoned me at the age of 8, they say I'm just worthless. I only slept at the park, no one even notices me when I'm soaked wet from the rain._

_I have no home, no friends, and I have no family. But one day, everything changed, when I was 11, there were seven of them. I looked at them, they're so popular, everybody greeted them casually. Some fan girls and boys were screaming, like 'You look beautiful! Can you sing for me and etc.'_

_I just looked at them from the side, swinging the swing slowly. One of them looked at me, he had a silver hair and a pair of sapphire eyes. He said something to his other companions and they looked at me. I was freaked out, so I stood up and turned to leave._

_"Hey, don't leave " a calm voice said and it came from the silver haired boy. I looked back at them and they smiled, I was shocked. I thought nobody notices me like I'm invisible from this world._

_"Wh-what do you want from me?" my eyes widen as they came nearer. I squeezed the once white dress of mine._

_"Hey, we won't hurt you~ What's you're name?" a girl with pink pigtails said in a childish way, Or maybe that is her way of talking, I thought but shrugged it off. "M-my name i-is Arme" I was still kinda freaked out, why do they even bother talk to me?_

_"Oh... Now where do you live?"_

_"I have no place to live in" Their eyes widened a bit but then softened. The girl with blond locks held out a hand to me, I raised a brow in confusion. "Come, we'll give you a place to live in" her voice was so inviting, and so warm._

_I hesitated at first on taking her offer but then I just accepted it._

｡◕‿‿ ◕｡

I smiled as I remembered on how I got here in this mansion and how I got a new family. But I didn't told them whole story of my life. I kept it very safe and let them not be suspicious of me for some reasons of mine.

"Hey Arme!Hurry up, we're gonna be late for school" oh, and our school for warriors where archers, mages, thiefs,fighters,knights,druids, oh and dancers too.

I ran going downstairs, and saw all of them. Amy, Jin, Ronan, Elesis, Lire, Ryan and Lass waiting for me. My smile grew wider, "Hey, why so cheerful today?" Elesis asked me, the redhead. "Nothing! C'mon let's go or we'll be late" then we were off to school.

When we reached there, we and I mean WE were very popular, greeted casually and being surrounded by some fans. But to be honest, I didn't like being in the spotlight. Then the bell rang, of course, we need to go to our respective rooms where in each class were separated.

_I didn't expect you to become a popular little girl..._

Who was that? I looked around but found no one. A sold breeze came by and goose bumps were appearing on my arms. I ran towards the training spot for mages_, _I panted hard, it was really far. The farthest training spot was for the mages because we cast spells like fire bolts_._

_Hey, remember me Arme?_

I looked around again but still there was no sign of anyone suspicious. "Hey Arme can you teach me how to cast Reverse Gravity?" Joyce, my close friend came and asked me. "Of course. First concentrate your mana then move your hands like this" I showed her the right position of my hands,"Then cast it, Reverse Gravity" I made a dummy go upwards then fall back, making it half because of the impact.

Joyce did as I said and successfully making the dummy go up the fall, bu she only made the dummy crack a little. "Yes that's good Joyce, you just have to concentrate more" she nodded and thanked me. Then she proceeded on practicing it again and again.

All the practicing mages looked upon me as a great mage because of my skills and techniques in battles. I sat at the corner, thinking about that voice, it does sound familiar.

_Arme, I'll tell you my name, It's K-_

But suddenly I blacked out before hearing her name, my illness was starting again...

｡◕‿‿ ◕｡

I woke up in a comfy bed, and I already know where I am. White walls, white curtains, it's obviously in the hospital_. _I sat up in the bed and looked at the sky. Then the door opened and Lire came inside. I looked at her, I can see it in her eyes that she is worried for me but they don't even know why I blacked out right?

"Arme, they say that you were perfectly fine, nothing was wrong but why did you collapsed?" She asked me as she sat beside my bed. This illness of mine isn't detectable, so I have no worries. "I don't know Lire, maybe I'm just tired, that's all" And I gave her a reassuring smile.

Then the others came in too with a nurse. She checked my pulse and touched my forehead to see if I had a fever but then she just said, "She's fine, she'll be discharged now if you would like to" I nodded at her, I don't really like being at hospitals.

But most of all I really am disappointed that I didn't got the name of the voice. Why is my illness at a wrong timing, It has been a long time before my illness started "activating" and why does it have to be now.

"There, you may go now" Then we all left the hospital. We ate dinner after that at a restaurant, I only ate a little, didn't have the appetite to eat unlike Elesis who ate like a pig but still she kept her manners because of Ronan who kept scolding her.

I could really guess that Elesis and Ronan would end up with each other. Jin and Amy also, I have known that because of their actions, like how Amy treat Jin very special and Jin on how he overprotects Amy.

Well back to what I was thinking, I am very sleepy!~ that's all I could think as I let out a yawn. "Hey guys can I go home now, I'm sleepy" And I let out another yawn. "Alright, now finish what you're eating Elesis" Ronan said, he too was getting sleepy, I could see it from the he acts and he also let out a yawn.

* * *

***Yawn* I'm sleepy~ so Nyt Nyt *Falls asleep then mumbles something* Re..view..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Illness**

**Sorry forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase!  
**

**Chapter 2- Cold Sisters**

I woke up and yawned, the morning is quite sunny. I looked at my clock and it read, 7:00 am, then I turned my gaze at my window. I saw birds flew by in the bright sky. Then the realization hit me, Oh my! I'm gonna be late for school!

I hurried and do whatever the thing I have to do. In my whole life I have never been late, I am a punctual student and I don't want my reputation on being on time be ruined! No, no, no! I combed my hair after taking a bath then took my purple bag and ran. But guess what, after some running I got tired, I really don't have this physical stamina, and I only have one way to do for me being on time.

"Teleport!" In a blink of an eye, I was in school, and by that time, the bell rang. I sighed in relief, good thing I wasn't late. A flash of silver caught my eye, It's rare to see a hair like that! I looked at the figure but it was too fast, guess he's a theif. Theifs can only have that kind of speed and we mages are the slowest. Oh I remember maybe that's Lass, he's the one I know that has silver hair and is a theif.

I walked again to my destination, I don't want to teleport again. I have to practice walking.

_Little girl, here you are _

The voice was from yesterday, Its cold voice with a hint of teasing. "What's your name?" I asked to no one that can be seen.

_I'm Kaze, little girly. _

Kaze huh. I stopped on my tracks as I heard another voice but it was different. It was much colder and with no hint of teasing, only pure cold,

_Arme, c'mon and join us_

"Who are you?" I held an emotionless mask but for real, I was freaked out about these voices, I flinched slightly as the new voice spoke again.

_I'm Aze and my sister is Kaze_

Kaze and Aze? what weird names. So I shrugged the thought and continued walking towards the mages' field. The voices stopped so I peacefully arrived at the field. I was wome sparring with each other, while some newbies were still practicing some spells. Mae approached me, "Arme! I've been looking for you! Knight Master Cea wants to see you." Oh, it's rare that Cea calls me. "Oh alright, bye and good luck on your practice" I waved my hand and walked towards Cea's office.

When I entered, I was the only one they were waiting for. "Sorry for the wait." I locked the door because I know that Cea would want me to. "I gathered all of you to defeat some traitors of ours. They are twins to be exact. They are very powerful mages," she paused and they looked at me,"They were secretly trained because they cause such damage to the area but 3 days ago. That's when they casted a forbidden spell and gained strong powers and left." Cea looked out on her window and sighed.

_they're not that bad you know_

I heard Kaze_,_ I looked at the others and they were discussing something. I guess I'm the only one who can hear them, I hope I can communicate in my mind. There's nothing wrong when you try, so let's begin._** Hey Kaze and Aze do you hear me? **Yeah we hear you little girl **So who is the traitors Cea means?** You'll find out soon little girl, soon... **Hey wait! Kaze! Aze! Answer me! **_

Then I was coughing hard "Arme!" Elesis ran to where I was and the others followed suit. I coughed very hard and then all I could see was very blurry until I was again unconscious.

* * *

"C'mon, we have to get her to the hospital!" I quickly ordered them, we never really knew her past. She always hide and never come near others when we were still little. But the doctor said that she was just okay yesterday. No signs of stress or stuff. She's a healthy girl as the doctor said.

Arme, what is happening to you? I kept questioning myself. She's like a nerdy and childish sister of mine. I know the others feel the same too.

"Excuse me," the doctor came in "your friend is in perfect condition, there's nothing wrong with her. And if you want to know what's wrong with her I think you should ask her." he said and excused himself again. For real, I never really liked hospitals, so white and so boring.

"So, who's gonna ask her?" Lass asked, yeah he did have a point. Who would have the courage to ask her.

"I think you should ask her Lass, after all you're the one who asked us." he sighed and nodded. We walked out and looked at him as if saying 'good luck'.

When Lass was out of sight, I sighed and looked at the others. "Hey guys. I think Arme's keeping something from us." I could see them nod left the matter. We walked back to school and told Cea that Lass would be out staying with Arme. And speaking of Arme, she's one secretive girl.

I walked around the field with a deep frown but suddenly stopped on my tracks as I smelled the aroma of...

CHICKEN!

I looked around and saw Ronnan and the others eating chicken without me! How dare them!

I charged towards them. They looked at me and ran for their lives "I'm gonna get you all!" And with that we chased around and my stomach was growling but I caught them and ate all of the chicken.

BURP!

"ehehhe Excuse me!~" They all frowned as we were gonna go back to our rooms.

* * *

**Whew~! We sorry for the very late update I got bored on typing!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Illness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, though I want to XD**

**Chapter 3 - Experiment; Opposite result  
**

I opened my eyes and saw white; white everywhere. A hospital? Of course it would be. "Oh. You're awake." I heard a voice of a male, I turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw Lass. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, I never thought they would leave me with someone. He sighed "Can I just ask on what's happening to you? Really... you don't have to keep secrets from us."

"With me? wrong? nothing's wrong. What could be wrong with me? it's just a little cough that's all." Lies, lies. I got used on lying about this. Lass raised a brow, not totally convinced. When I was going to speak...

_Don't think so..._

Aze, I heard her. what was she talking about? "Hello? is it me or am I the only one here?" I heard Lass. "Sorry, just off to my own world." Then he asked again, "So, can I ask about what's happening to you? I mean everyone's worried sick about you." I sighed. **Aze? you her_e_? **

_Of course, I'm always here..._

"Lass, just keep this between the two of us kay?_" _I whispered to him and he nodded in response. But then my attempt failed, I can't do it! But why? Then a flash came into my mind; a flash of black and purple. "Lass, I'm sorry but I really am fine, no need to worry, I'm just stressed that's all. You know the missions we recently given by Cea." I spoke in a soft voice, I knew he was unconvinced but then I know he understands. "Alright, they will discharge you this lunch break." He sighed as he came out of the room.

_Girly, girly, girly...Afraid to say it? but even so I wo...le...u._

I can hear clearly anymore. The sound of the birds chirping outside, the voice of Aze and the other sounds. What's happening to me? **Aze? Please, tell me...Why is my hearing slowly fading away? **I really hoped she could answer me.

_As days pass by, the nearer it comes. One by one, will be taken away...one week then it comes, be sure of what you really spend. _

I heard it clearly yet it's so confusing. I knew it was Kaze talking. But that was just it, still the sounds around me was slowly fading. But what does Kaze mean? One week? One by one will be taken away? I can't understand it.

I can't even stand these white walls around me, it's like they're waiting for death! Wanting to take my soul. Then I just plopped back down on the bed sighing. Am I going crazy? Hearing voices and stuff?

_N.. Y..re ..ot_

What? I can't hear you clearly. So this is the feeling of being deaf but not completely deaf though.

_After a while_

I was already discharged, so I went to the secret place where I make my experiments. It was an old house with broken windows, well because of my experiments that were failures. Some vines crawling at it's side. Some poison ivy's were also present there; for my experiments of course. A the door that always creak as the wind blows. And as a result, it looked like a haunted house or maybe an abandoned house. There were many scratches at the wall as I entered. At the middle was a crest colored in gold, and at it's side was an old looking book.

Dust were everywhere since I have been here for a long time. I took the green vial at the top shelf on the left side. Then I took some violet dust from my pocket which I hid from the others. I took the book at the center and stepped at the crest. I poured the green liquid as I chanted then next was the dust. The crest seemed to glow in a blue color.

"Cure" I said in a low voice. This was a different type of cure, I experimented it long ago. My first very try of the spell was successful, I just hope that now it would be the same.

I don't want to burden my friends because of this illness of mine. Everything in that very day seemed to be blurry now. I got this illness because of whom? because of what? I don't remember. What was I thinking of talking to Lass like I know what happened to me.

Then the glow was gone yet the opposite happened. I clutched my chest as it began to hurt. I began shaking as if it was very cold, fits of cough came out from my trembling lips. I curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Help..." That was all I can say. My throat was soar my feet were cold, Then I couldn't even hear my coughs. It's like my world was spinning, colors swirling until I was unconscious.

* * *

I was really sure that Arme was not fine and I knew that she was lying. It's like I can see through her. The time I came out I hid myself using my invisibility. At lunch, Arme was already discharged, then I followed her. She walked through many ways, left,then right,up, right,left,left...I can't memorize it so I just followed her. Then an old looking house came into view.

Really, it was like an abandoned house. Then Arme looked at the house for awhile like she was reminiscing. I just waited...and waited until she was done.

She came inside the house and took a green vial and a violet dust in her pocket. Well I really didn't noticed that.

Then next she took the book beside a crest at the center. She then poured the green liquid and then the next was the dust as she poured the liquid that still was not empty she said something that I could barely hear.

I think she said a chant since I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Cure" I heard her say. Wait! Cure? why does she have to do that ritual thing when she can cast cure easi-

I was cut off from my thinking as she came in contact with the floor. She was shaking terribly, coughing, she looked as if her spell cure was the opposite.

"Help..." I heard her say-well maybe she tried very hard to say that. But then I cut off my thoughts, she needed help! What was I doing just looking at her. Then I saw her close her eyes, she was unconscious. I carried her back to the mansion. If the doctor cannot help then maybe Amy and Ronan can.

As I entered the mansion I saw all of them at the garden. They were smiling so happily not until they saw Arme in my hands. Her lips were blue, and she very cold as they touched her- as if she was dead cold.

"What happened to her Lass!" I heard Elesis, Amy and Lire shout. "I'll explain later...Amy, Ronan can you heal her?

* * *

**Lol...I apologize for the very I mean super late update. I got lazy you know. anyway Chapter three is here! **

**Read and review...**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Illness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, though I want to XD**

**Chapter 4 - Question and answer**

**Hey here's the voices...**

**Arme speaking with the sisters**

_Kaze speaking_

_**Aze speaking **_

**Got it?**

**

* * *

**

"Uh...Where am I?"

I looked around and realized that I was in my room at the Grand Chase mansion. I looked at the door and saw Elesis with a shocked expression. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could guess that she called the others.

In an instant all of them were inside my room. I couldn't hear a thing they said, They just opened their mouth like fishes.

"Guys...I can't hear you..I can't hear anything right now. Maybe you should try umm writing?" It was the only thing I could think of.

I could see their shocked, worried and questioning faces well except for Lass who's eyes only widen for a second. I didn't even know the reason why I can't hear anymore.

Not a word was said. In the silence that followed, all of them was too shocked. Then Lass took a pen and paper for them to write on. The first question was, "Why can't you hear anymore?"

I just shook my head and said, "I really don't know why or how, all I know was that after Lass came out of the room in the hospital, every sound were not clear until I can't hear anymore."

The next one was, "What happened to you when Lass brought you here unconscious?" Amy asked this one.

"I...well, I don't want to be a burden, so I used a secret spell that cures all the sicknesses. But it turned out to be the opposite, I just feel so heavy and so cold then I fell unconscious."

I sighed as they barraged questions on me and now the next question is from Ronan, "Why did you said that you don't want to be a burden?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Well...you know, I...um have. Ah, I mean I always collapse right? while the doctor said I'm fine and I don't want that to happen again; to worry all of you." That was close...

Then Ronan said something to them that I couldn't really understand, of course I cannot hear them.I saw them nod and smiled at me. Then left me alone here in my room. I sighed, this is going to be hard for me. I have to tell the other mages in the academy that I cannot hear anymore.

Wait, I didn't see Jin, maybe he's on a mission. Ah I think I have an answer to this hearing of mine...

**Kaze, Aze? Hello?**

_Yes?_

**_What is it?_**

Yes, I can hear them! Thank goodness.

**Can I ask why can't I hear anymore? And why can I hear your voices?**

_Ah...Is that all you want know. Fine, you go tell her sis._

**_Arme. I'll tell you the answers you want but on one condition._**

**And what is that Aze?**

**_Go to the back of the mansion and there's a river behind some bushes then swim under then go back to the top of the river if you need air ten you will see something..._**

**Umm...O-kay, but the others might see me and they're going to scold me for doing that...**

_Hey, remember the mission Cea gave to all of you, they proceeded on doing that! No need to worry, you're all alone here._

Then I quickly ran down stairs and of course took my war staff with me_._ Passing some rooms here and there, then the kitchen, then I rested at the sofa. Okay that was tiring, the mansion is so big, why did I even pick a room that is on the last floor!

Maybe teleporting would be good...

"Teleport!"

There was the clear view of the back of the mansion, so many flowers. I didn't even know there's a place like this here in the mansion, I think I would like to explore here sometime. Oh, Irises I really like these flowers. I remember my mother...She used to gave me these flowers and said that they resemble me; pure and kindhearted. Is that even true?

I didn't even realized that I was crying. I wiped them, past is past and present is present. Mother abandoned me.

Enough of that, I have to go to the river. I pushed some bushes away and saw the river, very clean and very blue. Am I going to swim in these clothes? But oh well. I held my war staff tightly, I don't want to lose it. It's my favorite war staff, it was given to me by the other Grand Chasers during my birthday!

I dived going downwards, and saw fishes. O-kay that was a bad idea, a fish tickled me and made me laugh as a result, I need AIR! I quickly swam upwards, almost there...I finally made it but the problem was. Where am I?

This is not where I came from, where's the mansion, the bushes? My staff! I frantically looked at my side then down in the water. My war staff is falling! I took a deep breath and tried to retrieve it and good thing I saved my staff.

Now, what did Aze and Kaze mean, are they trying to get me to this place? to this unknown place. Oh, and I just noticed that there's a big statue under the water.

* * *

**Got the idea from Narnia the voyage of the dawn treader. It was quite a nice story, anyway Merry Christmas!**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Illness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, though I want to XD**

**Chapter 5 - A new place  
**

**

* * *

**

The sun was high as I was still far from land. Still about one-fourth to swim till I reach the land and get some rest.

Holding my staff tightly, I began to swim again. I admit that I am not quite a good swimmer, so meaning to say that I should be at land about tomorrow. I resisted the urge to rest as I was beginning to get tired. And I'm not like Amy who wants to get tanned, I just like my skin pale.

Is it bad luck that I ended up here? the sound of the waves is starting to get on my nerves. I think I heard that for about two hours ago, wait! Did I just said that I could hear again?

I submerged myself and made bubbles by releasing some air from my mouth, and I proved that I really could hear again.

I quickly swam upwards; I needed air.

Wiping some salty water using the back of my hand. My eyes kind of stung from the water, even without a mirror I could say that it was a bit red in color.

* * *

After a while of swimming- well actually it was about almost a day of swimming- I finally reached land, land at last. The sky was pitch black already, stars shining brightly above the sky as I reached here. I was completely wet from head to toe. I landed on the ground with a thump setting my war staff beside me and unconsciousness overcame me.

_It was a very perfect day for a little girl with a violet hair and dress. She was so happy that she skipped along the way to their home. When she reached her destination, the 6 year old knocked on the door. "Mama I'm home!" she happily said in her very cute voice. "Just a minute dear." a calm and soft voice who obviously came from the child's mother said. Then the door opened and revealed a woman with the same violet hair but with brown soft eyes. _

_"Arme!" she looked down at her daughter and hugged her, "So how was your first day at Violet Mage Guild?" she asked as they entered._

_"It was great! Teacher Elena even said that I was the best!" she chimed happily to her mother._

_"That-that's good dear." A forced smile was plastered on her mother's face and Arme noticed it. _

_"Mama?" Arme asked frowning, something was wrong and she knew it, "What's wrong?" she looked at her mother anxiously._

_"Nothing dear, now now let's go and eat I made your favorite food!" she tried to change the topic, "It's you're favorite Blueberry pie!" _

_Arme let it pass and smiled happily,"Ok! Let's eat pie!" Leaving her staff at the small table and proceeded to the dining table where her mother prepared a newly cooked blueberry pie._

_Arme's stomach rumbled and she blushed in embarrassment. Her mother laughed, "I guess you really are hungry dear. Now c'mon and eat, it's all for you."_

_~[O-O]~_

_"Mama! Mama!" Tears flowing endlessly as she called for her mother who was dying. "No! Don't...Take...my chi-" a sword was thrust on her chest. "Shut your mouth! She has potential, and power! She will be my vessel!" Kaze'Aze laughed wickedly._

_She dragged Arme into a crest which glowed in a bright purple and said something inaudible. Then they vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but the wreck she have done in the place._

_The flooring was dark, the walls were darker in color. "Now you will be my daughter. Elena will train you, you understand?" Arme didn't know what to do anymore so she just shook her head, disobeying. Kaze'Aze , enraged by the disobedient girl sent her flying to the wall, her back hit with a loud crack._

_"How dare you disobey me! No one ever disobeys me!" She left Arme on the ground bruised with a tear stricken face._

_She cast a spell which was unknown to Arme and nothing happened, or so she thought. _

_Kaze'Aze then left her somewhere randomly by using her teleportation which ended up in the park. _

_**Hello Arme**_

I woke up, sweat was all over me. I touched my forehead; trying to clear up my mind.

"Where am I?" I wondered, this place was different- Ah, I got transported here because of that river. Then I started to walk randomly not forgetting my war staff of course.

* * *

I've been here for about a week, still I have no clue on how did I get here. I was just on a mission then suddenly I woke up here. I traveled from village to village, at least they were kind enough to lend me some of their food and water. I did use my money I have left for some food since others would be business like.

I walked out of the village and decided to find another one who could really tell me how to get back to my place, where the others should be.

Then I caught sight of a small figure walking just near the so called Elven forest, they say that many get lost there. I have to warn her. So I came near and said, "Excuse me but you may get lost in that forest!"

She looked at me with a surprised expression- not only her but I, too was surprised.

"Arme? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes! it's me and you're here too?"

"Yeah, I mean I was just on a mission then suddenly I was here, well actually in the shore."

She smiled, I knew she was glad to see someone whom she know.

"Maybe we should settle down there." I pointed on a spot where a big log was in sight.

She nodded her head and we sat down on the big log and continued our conversation.

"So, how about you Arme, how did you end up here?"

"Well..." she paused, "I just swam into the river in the back of the mansion then as I was going to take some air since I was almost out of air , I ended up in the middle of an ocean."

I didn't know there was a river at the back of the mansion well at least she knows how she got here.

"Now the only problem is that how are we going to get out of this place?"

"Yeah. I really don't know how. Hey Jin, how many days had passed since you came here?"

"Uh, a week how about you?"

"Just yesterday." she answered while playing with her war staff.

" Where are we going to stay anyway?" she asked again, but I really don't know where we could stay or maybe we could build one.

"How about we build one?" I sugested.

"Mhmm." She nodded her head.

"Then let's start!"

* * *

**Nothing much to say but Happy new year everyone, I mean advance happy new year!**

**R&r**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Illness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase ( Do I have to put this always? I think so hehehe.)  
**

**Chapter 6 - Apples  
**

**

* * *

**

We started building a home by cutting some trees for wood. I still have some money with me and Jin said that he actually used his money here which they accepted. It's a good thing we have the same currency.

Actually, Jin made most of the job but of course we were still half done. I only used to cut the trees using my fire bolt and Deep Impact which I made them very little to not destroy everything while Jin straightened them by chopping them using his weapon. I also created something that would serve as a rope to tie them up.

We look like a couple, I thought. I then blushed, what am I thinking Jin and Amy are the ones who have feelings with each other.

"What's wrong?" I looked at Jin and shook my head, "Ehehe nothing's wrong at all. Let's continue but are you hungry?" I nervously laughed as I scratched the back of my head.

Our stomachs growled at the same time I blushed even harder and I could see a pink tint on Jin's face also. He laughed a little, "I guess _we_ are hungry. I know a good source of apples, does that sound good?" he asked.

"Hmm. Yeah, that would be great, let's go." I agreed, apples would be nice.

I followed Jin inside the forest. I looked around just to see overgrown mushrooms.

SQUISH

"Uhh." I looked at what seemed to be a small purple mushroom. I was going to pick it but it suddenly jumped on my forehead causing me to fall to the ground. I rubbed my forehead, and looked at the mushroom, it has eyes!

"J-Jin!"

He then looked back and saw me looking terrified by a small mushroom, he laughed a little and took the little monstrous thing. "Now, she didn't mean to step on you. Go." Jin said to the monstrous thing-y and it obeyed him.

"What was that?" I stood up dusted my skirt. He chuckled, "It's a Mushmon and I'm thinking that you called it a monstrous thing right?" How did he know?

"Yeah, I have never seen anything like that."

"I too called that a monstrous thing when I first saw it." He laughed and I soon joined him.

After sometime our laugh died out and I spoke, "Let's go then? I'mma take those apples!"

"Hahaha yes _we'll _get those apples." we then started to walk again with me walking cautiously not to step on some Mushmons. Then after a while Jin stopped and I looked at the big tree with big juicy red apples. I could feel the wanting to get those apples, how many days have I not eaten food? I licked my dry lips while holding my empty stomach.

"Uh can we get it now?" I was getting impatient he was just standing there while I want to taste those apples. He then shushed me and I raised a brow, confused.

" Just be quiet I'll get those apples." he whispered which I could barely hear and I nodded in response.

He quietly tiptoed towards the tree. As he was very near he tried to reach the apple with the lowest height. I walked silent as ever towards him...

CRACK!

Jin looked at me and I tensed, what would happen next?

"RAWR! who dares to come here!" The tree is alive! what the heck!

Jin cursed and grabbed my wrist running. "Why is that tree alive!" I asked, "It's Treant, and I know he's easy to kill yet if we kill him there will be no good source of apples anymore!"

Oh...Then my stomach growled in hunger, "I'm still hungry."

"Wait...until we reach... the outer part of the... forest." he said panting.

We then stopped as we reached the outer part. I rested on a tree with a 'thump' while he sat down, taking something from his pocket. After awhile he tossed me an apple which I almost did not catch. Almost.

"Huh? You got one?" surprised, I asked.

"Of course I wouldn't let one of my comrades starve to death." he chuckled. I looked at the apple, then to Jin. "But what about you?" I was also concerned about him.

"Nah. Don't worry about me, a little hunger won't let me die."

"But-" I was cut off by a familiar voice...

"Arme?" I looked straight at the bushes behind Jin, The silver hair, those sapphire eyes and the blue outfit. Lass.

"Lass!" I shouted with joy while running to him. Jin looked at Lass and smiled gently and in return Lass nodded.

" So how did you get here?" I just so want to know.

"I-I really don't know."

Jin then said, "Where are the others? Are they with you? Is _Amy_ here too?" standing up he dusted his pants and took the apple from the ground. I didn't noticed that I dropped it.

He tossed me the apple and Lass answered, "They're here too. We got curious since the two of you were gone and of course You ( Jin) never came back from your mission. As we were looking everything looked blurry all of a sudden then all we could see was black. The next thing we knew was we were lying beside an incomplete house beside us which we recognized as yours and Arme's doing."

I nodded and gave the apple to Lass, he raised a brow in confusion, "Can you slice it in three equivalent sizes?" He nodded as he looked at us who were holding our stomachs.

After he took his dagger he sliced it quickly and equally in a flash. Sometimes I want to be fast like him but of course I know that I am slow.

We ate there talking about some things, I was in the center while Lass was on my left and Jin on my right. I was the first one to finish the apple.

* * *

**Hmph. XD nothing to say at all...And just a notice, I play GCPH so I really don't know if the names are different 'kay? tell me if you know that right name.**

**R&R**

**Clicky this button then happiness will overcome you!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Illness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase nyaa!**

**Chapter 7 - Return**

**Hey here are the voices...**

**Arme speaking with the sisters**

_Kaze speaking_

_**Aze speaking **_

**Got it?**

"Arme need a little help here!" I heard Amy from outside.

I settled down the silver tray with some cups of tea on the table. Time really is fast, it's been a week already since we all got together in this unknown place. Then we discovered that this place -or continent should I say -was called Bermesiah.

"Coming!" I shouted and got out of the once small house which was made by us. Yes we all made it; teamwork was all we needed and of course some of our skills. We have different skills, which were very much useful—not only for battles and such—but also for building a house.

Where did we get food? Simple…Amy with her Pandora box which was full of surprises. She had a tea set there -which I used earlier- some blankets, pillows, a refrigerator that has so much food, and much more.

She was the one who filled the house with decorations and appliances. She even had a big—or should I say enormous — hammer.

All of them were helpful unlike me though...I could only...make tea.

Leaving the thoughts aside, I decided to hurry to the river where Amy was catching some fish using a fishing...rod? I then ignored the thought with a giggle.

"So what can I do?" I asked.

The wind blew some strands of her pink locks and my purple ones. She then picked up a big blue box and handed it to me, "That's the fishes I caught and please bring them to the kitchen for Lire to cook."

It was really heavy! I just nodded in response before turning around; heading to the house.

"Arme, need help?" Ryan, the tree-hugger, said.

"Y-yeah. Can you bring this to the kitchen and ask Lire to cook some of them?" I handed the box to Ryan that had no problem carrying it. I then remembered the tea I left and dashed inside the mansion going to the living room. When I came there, everyone was already seated, excluding Amy, Lire and Ryan drinking the tea I made.

"Arme you should have one." Elesis invited and patted the seat right next to her left.

"Okay!" I walked towards the seat and took a cup of tea. It was quite refreshing; the fragrant and relaxing smell of tea. Now that I realize it, I have never tasted my tea. I always make one but doesn't even drink it.

Smiling, I looked at everyone, my new family.

Elesis seemed to notice my good mood and asked, "Hmm why so cheery today?"

I shook my head, "Oh it's nothing really."

"So guys, how's the new room going?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes it's almost done." Ronan answered after taking a sip from his tea.

"Arme...so how can you hear now and not have blackouts?" Lass asked in a serious voice.

Those made me think. I looked back at the past week when I was still in the...other world. My smile turned into a frown, I never really did know the answer...It started when Kaze and Aze showed up right? Yes, starting that day everything were not what it used to be. At least here it seems normal…well except for the other monsters and stuff but we'll get used to it sometime…maybe we're really meant to be here...maybe-

"Arme!"

My eyes widened and looked at my friends' worried faces.

"Sorry...I was just thinking!" I smiled and plastered a cheerful façade, like what it used to be in between the time they let me stay with them and before the time Kaze and Aze showed up. I was a happy and healthy, mage.

"You shouldn't have questioned those Lass!" Elesis attempted to smack Lass on the head but missed miserably, falling and hitting the floor. We laughed -except some people - and Elesis' face became red because of embarrassment. Ronan offered his hand to the fallen Elesis and helped her stand up.

"Thanks"

She dusted her pants and sat down on the chair, picking up her tea. "So guys, How many times did you call me anyway?" I asked, curious of what they have done while I was off to my own world.

"Actually, we were just calling you for about...some minutes and Ryan slipped from the kitchen since we heard a big crash there while Lire helped him clean the wounds. Elesis attempted to smack Lass about several times but to no avail. Jin was shaking you while calling your name and then I finished about 5 cups of tea. Amy then walked in and was sweaty and smelled 'fishy' so she took a shower and that would be all." Ronan explained.

O-kay...so I have been out thinking for a long time? Gosh...am I really that deep in thought?

"Ohh...I never thought it was that long and Ryan slipped in the kitchen? I think I'll go check on him and heal his wounds." I waved bye to them...

_**Arme...this is not the reason why you came here.**_

I froze in my spot by the time everyone was out of sight, was that A-Aze?

**Wha-what really is my reason Aze?**

I couldn't help but feel scared…I even stammered as I communicated with Aze inside my head.

_**Why my dear Arme...it's simple really. Come with us.**_

What! I don't want to, I don't want to, no...Not ever...

**But what will happen if I...**

_**Don't come? **_

_Well that's easy Arme...you're friends will die_

I don't want to lose them...I'd rather go and come with the two... I smiled sadly as tears poured out from my eyes. Closing my eyes tightly I said...

**Alright. Where to?**

_Elia continent of course and here's a map_

A map came out of nowhere and landed on my hands. Then an idea struck me...it's the least I can do for now.

**I'll go but...can I ask for three days to stay here but I promise that I'll go after that period of time...please.**

I added, it's like I'm going to live like there's no tomorrow; live life to the fullest for three days.

_**Fine...but if you break that promise, remember the consequences.**_

**Yes.**

I ran going to the kitchen, there was no time to waste. I am going to heal Ryan then help Lire cook and much more! I replaced the frown on my face with a bright smile; there's no use on frowning or else my face will have marks. I laughed joyfully, filling the silent rooms of the house.

**I edited this xD I noticed so much errors! Gosh! I really am that bad in grammar before! I am still trying to improve my grammar so do bear with me!**

**Read and Review...**

**-PauleenAnne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Illness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase nyaa!  
**

**Chapter 8 - A lie  
**

**Hey here's the voices...**

**Arme speaking with the sisters**

_Kaze speaking_

_**Aze speaking **_

**Got it? Let's begin chapter 8...**

* * *

I enjoyed the passing days...I just hope that they didn't find my actions awkward or weird. I've been helping a lot, smiling a lot and been cheerful these days yet when I'm alone...I just get worried. I'm worried that they'll find me when I leave...I'm worried about everything.

I walked outside our so called home, going towards the garden— which were tended and made by Ryan and Lire. I went deeper, it was like a forest yet it was much more wonderful looking and not scary. Flowers and trees of all kind and colors were present, the scent of the flowers were so fragrant. I lay down in the grassy ground looking at the serene sky. If only I could be them forever.

I longed to have a family that cares about me, treat me as a family member. I somewhat call our group as my family; a family that protects the world from evil and protects each other.

"If only I could stay..." I said longingly as tears slid from my eyes.

This was the third day...the last day that I'll stay here. I'll go at midnight so no one will see me leaving.

"Arme?" a voice said, a voice that I know all too well.

"Yes Jin?" I said turning my back on him. I wiped my tears with my hands and plastered a smile— still not looking back at Jin.

"Why are you crying...? Are you leaving...?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm not crying Jin! Don't be silly, it's just the wind...and of course I'm...not leaving, why would I?" I said facing him with a fake smile.

"I am not silly Arme...Why did you say, "If only I could stay..."? You're leaving us aren't you?" His eyes were showing sadness, I'm so sorry...

I sighed in defeat, "Jin please...don't make it harder for me. I am leaving for a reason so please...don't try and convince me to stay. And may I ask a favor?"

"...Alright...what is it?" his voice was strained. Jin looked up at the sky, his spiky bangs covering his eyes and his hands were on his pockets.

"Please keep this a secret...maybe someday I'll meet all of you again so don't worry." I smiled.

"Fine...I just hope that we'll meet each other again." with that we left the garden with a great distance to each other.

...

It was already midnight and I silently bid my "family" goodbye. I walked out silently and was to never return again.

"Goodbye everyone..." a lone tear fell from my eye.

...

**(A/N: General POV)**

It was like another day in the house of the warriors or so they thought.

"Good Morning everyone!" Lire said as the others— except for the purple haired mage— came down yawning.

"Morning Lire..." were the responses Lire heard.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lire announced.

Elesis rushed towards the dining table pushing the others aside, "C'mon let's eat! Hurry up you guys!" Elesis said as she was drooling at her plate.

Jin sadly walked towards the table, the others were yet to know about Arme.

Everyone sat in their chairs leaving one spot open, "Where's Arme?" asked Ronan.

"Maybe she's still asleep, I'm going to wake her up~!" said Amy in a sing song voice.

They nodded and Amy walked upstairs going to the purple mage's room.

They chatted while waiting, "...Yeah! Hey! Elesis don't drool at you plate!" said Lire.

"Yeah! Ele, the food will be wet when you put it at your plate!" said Ryan while laughing.

"Ryan's right— Jin? What's wrong?" asked Lass looking at the red haired fighter.

"Jin looked at Lass with a grin,"Huh? Nothing's wrong Lass."

Lass looked at Jin, unconvinced, "Are yo— " he was cut off by a scream.

"Amy!" Everyone rushed upstairs and burst open Arme's room.

"What happened?" Ronan asked and unsheathed his magic sword.

"Ar...me...Ar...me..." Amy said as she sobbed. Lire put a comforting hand at Amy's shoulder, "Now what happened to Arme Amy?" Lire asked as calm as she could.

"She...she...look!" Amy held out a paper to Lire.

Lire read it aloud:

Everyone,

I apologize for this sudden disappearance but I have my reasons. It was a pleasure to meet all of you, I had fun too! I am thankful that you guys saved me from danger every time we encounter creatures and much more. All of you mean a lot to me and I do not wish for you to come and find me. It may be dangerous for me to go somewhere without you guys but I have to.

As for Jin, you saw me yesterday and have known that I was going to leave right? I know you have done as I told and I am thankful for that. Guys, don't be mad a Jin for not telling you...I was the one who didn't allow him to. It's hard enough for me to leave all of you already, and if you go and find me or maybe see me please treat me as a stranger from now on. I left and that means I am no longer a Grand Chaser. I just wish all of you the best.

Love Arme

"Damn...why did she leave us!" Elesis said angrily as tears threaten to fall from her eyes, it was either she was very mad or she was sad that Arme left.

"Elesis calm down..." said Lire as she silently cried. The others were saddened and some cried. Lass was sulking in the corner and Jin left the room.

Everyone was devastated.

As they settled at the dining table, everyone was silent. The food was prepared in front of them but no one ate, Elesis just played with her food. Nothing was right anymore, the cheerfulness was already gone. The mage was a cheery one, she was useful on fighting, she protects others even though she know that she'll just hurt herself, she was their little sun beneath the sun itself.

"Arme's just on a mission right? She'll be back..." Amy said, trying to believe herself.

"Yeah! She'll be back after she's done with her mission!" said Elesis pretending to believe Amy.

"Of course she'll be back! After all, Arme is a powerful mage!" encouraged Ronan.

Their mood lighten a bit, believing a lie even though they knew it was a lie.

Lies...that's what they're going to believe.

A lie.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update...I was concentrating on my other story and so here it is...bear with my grammar errors hehehhehe Read and Review!**

**-PauleenAnne**


End file.
